1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a backlight device, and more particularly to an open portion formed on a sidewall of a first receiving container, receiving a light emitting diode mounted on a printed circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices have been widely used in notebooks, personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and other electronic products because the price of LCDs is relatively low and the quality of LCDs is relatively high. LCDs are passive optical devices. Therefore, a frontlight module or a backlight module needs to be attached to the LCD panel to provide sufficient illumination to make the LCD device visible at night and display in full color. The backlight module includes a light source and at least one optical element, such as a light guiding plate and/or a diffusion sheet.
Backlight module units may be classified into two types according to a disposition of the light source, such as an edge-type and a direct-type. In an edge-type backlight unit, a light guide plate (“LGP”) is disposed at a rear of an LCD panel and a light source is disposed at a side of the LGP. Light emitted from the light source is refracted in the LGP and is supplied to the LCD panel. In a direct-type backlight unit, a plurality of light sources are disposed at a rear of an LCD panel opposing a viewing side, and light emitted from the plurality of light source is directly supplied to the LCD panel.
A light emitting diode (“LED”) has been increasingly used as a light source in a backlight unit, since an LED has a relatively long lifespan and relatively low power consumption, and allows the LCD to be lightweight and thin. LEDs are widely used in both the edge-type backlight assembly and the direct-type backlight assembly.
A conventional LED used in an edge-type backlight assembly includes a plurality of individual LEDs that each emit light, and provides light distribution to the LCD by emitting light from the LEDs as point sources. Light from the point light sources is then converted into surface light by a light guide plate.